


Les fables du Duo

by Miss_Von_Cheese



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universes, Bakery AU, Body Worship, Cop AU, Jealousy, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, Other, Pizza guy AU, Serial Killers, porn studio au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-15 08:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Von_Cheese/pseuds/Miss_Von_Cheese
Summary: Various drabbles and ficlets, mostly GaFou or GaStanFou, each set in a different AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super busy these days so I can't continue "Les Chroniques de Constance" properly, but I have a ton a tiny little AU ideas in mind that keep bugging me, and I shall share them with you to blow off some steam. They might be serious, silly, complete crack, romance, smut, etc...
> 
> For that first one, trigger warning includes super quick mentions of crimes, murders, violence, rape, and all the stuff you can find in a cop story.

LeFou looked at his reflection in the elevator’s mirror with a cocky smirk. He ran his hands in his thick dark curls, satisfied with his hairdo, adjusted his wide burgundy tie and his shirt. What could he say, he was a high-maintenance kind of guy, you can be a great cop and still want to look amazing!

His smile faded as he walked out of the elevator into the wide open plan office. The room was buzzing, people talking and making phone calls everywhere, shouting, interrupting each other. LeFou looked around. There was a crisis and given the current circumstances, he immediately thought about a terror attack. 

He was about to run to Stanley's desk to ask what was going on when he overheard the words “Serial killer”. Of course, such an event was never to be celebrated but he instantly relaxed a bit. This was a job for the Hunter. As usual, Gaston would find the sick bastard in no time, helped by his faithful assistant (“LeFou, _pour vous servir_!”), then the city of love would be safe again. No one sniffed a psycho’s track like Gaston.

LeFou walked towards Gaston's office, feeling the adrenaline of the hunt to come slowly running through his veins, when the profiler stormed out the door, blowing through his nose like a raging bull. LeFou bit his lower lip. Oh, how Gaston was hot! He was handsome, strong, smart and instinctive, and LeFou was just a useless piece of cop in love with his superior every time the taller man took a breath. 

“Hey, I heard we’re going on a hunt?” LeFou smiled, waving at him.

Gaston stopped dead in his tracks and turned his head. “You’re not working this case.” 

“Wha-- But!” LeFou stammered. “I--I’m your partner! We're le Duo! Who’s gonna assist you?”

“You are _not_ working this case,” Gaston repeated with a darker look, annoyed to be forced to reiterate his statement. 

LeFou blinked, felt his lips tremble. “Gaston what’s going on? What did I do? Is there anything that…” 

Gaston leaned into LeFou with a threatening look and snarled, “I already fired Laurette this morning, will you trust me and follow the orders from your superior now? Do you want to be next?”

LeFou noticed how Gaston’s voice broke when he voiced his threat and couldn't help thinking he had some nerve: if he dreaded to see him leave, then he shouldn’t threaten to fire him in the first place! He shook his head with a heavy sigh.

“Is that because I left fingerprints on that glass on a crime scene last week? I know that was a mistake, it won’t happen again! Gaston, let me help you...” 

“At your desk!” Gaston snapped, pointing towards his partner’s designated seat. “Don’t move until I say so!” 

LeFou swallowed heavily, a huge lump in his throat. He watched as Gaston stomped his way out of the room, crushing a paper cup in his huge paw. Everyone in the office was looking at them and sometimes, LeFou felt like a fool for enduring Gaston’s temper; being scolded like a child in front of their whole team was useless and humiliating. But what could he say to the best investigator in town, maybe even in the whole country? What could he say to such a hot bisexual superior who knew how to celebrate successful arrests at either of their places?

He walked to his desk, put down his _venti_ and his bag. As he looked up, he noticed Tom and Dick standing still at a respectful distance, hands crossed in their backs, staring at him.

“Hello guys!” LeFou tried to smile.

“Gaston assigned us to your protection, we will stay with you 24/7,” Tom explained with a serious frown. 

“Say what?” LeFou choked, snorting coffee on his desk. 

This was getting out of control. What was his problem? Gaston might not always be the most professional cop in Paris but he sure knew better than… or was he losing his mind, as rumors said all profilers eventually did? LeFou felt his phone vibrate on his thigh, quickly checked the screen. A text from Stanley asking him to join him in the bathroom. Getting up, LeFou asked his bodyguards if he could go alone or if they had to hold his penis as he peed, and they agreed to only follow from afar, if he didn’t take too long.

Stanley waited in the last stall, a thick file in his hand. “I intercepted the case file Gaston sent to Adam. There’s also a request for him to let you stay at his place…”

“Whose place?” LeFou asked, scrunching his nose. “Adam’s? He’s the boss, that’s…”

“Apparently, he’s got a panic room where you could stay.” 

“This is insane! What’s going on?” LeFou insisted, grabbing the file in his plump hands. “What is he hiding from us?”

Stanley scratched his neck, his cheeks turning pink. “Seven guys were raped, tortured, then murdered in _le Marais_. The guy who did that is a sadist, a fucking butcher… and a pervert.” 

“So?” LeFou shrugged, opening the file. “Is that because I’m gay? There are psychos everywhere, I don’t even have time to hang out in _le Marais_ anymore… man, I’d expect you not to fall into these ‘all gay men’ stereotypes.” 

He turned a page, felt his mouth go dry as he watched the crime scene pictures. He had seen plenty of them before, Gaston only worked disturbing cases, LeFou’s eyes were not virgin when it came to gruesome murders and the sickest perversions of broken minds. Yet today his stomach churned as he watched all the victims. 

All young men in their thirties, all overweight, all had long dark hair and brown eyes. LeFou looked at Stanley who seemed just as distraught as him. He remembered Gaston’s words, understanding them much more clearly now. 

_“Will you trust me? Do you want to be next?”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, I'm a sucker for porn studio AUs, don't ask me why. This chapter gets raunchy and no I'm not using every pretext I can to imagine LeFou naked (yes, I totally do). Tag: The author totally worships his body.
> 
> Also, Gaston is particularly narcissistic and jealous and selfish and cringe-worthy in this one, but it was really fun to write to be honest. *evil laugh*

In Gaston’s mind, the guy they called LeFou had always been a strange little man. He was always around in the studio, cheering him up every morning, bringing coffee, snacks, or towels for Gaston to wipe himself up after an intense scene. Gaston didn’t know his real name nor his job here, he assumed LeFou was some kind of groupie in love with him: Gaston was the most popular stud at Villeneuve Entertainment, all the men and women wanted him. He was a star, as much as a guy could be in the porn industry, fans even recognized him in the streets. Anyone should admire him, especially short chubby guys like LeFou, right? 

This was why his surprise was unprecedented when he learned from Lumière, the light technician, that three times a week that guy LeFou did live camshows on Villeneuve’s website. Gaston had a hard time believing it but Lumière assured him the man had a strong fanbase and earned a lot of tips during his shows. 

Gaston could not even start to imagine what kind of fetichist would like to pay to watch a little fat guy like his number one fan do dirty things on camera. This was gross. He, Gaston, spent hours at the gym to perfect his amazing physique, that was for a reason! Therefore, he created an anonymous account on the website, searched for LeFou and found him on the list of the most popular camboys. He was already live when Gaston entered the channel that time, joining the 1773 users already peeping. 

The camera was set next to a shower where LeFou, fully naked, rubbed soap and foam all over his body. Gaston’s breath caught in his throat. In the chat area next to the video, the viewers were encouraging him with messages and tips. Lots of tips. 

_‘Rub your belly!’_  
‘Show us your ass please?’  
‘You’re so fucking hot baby!’ 

LeFou let out a confident laugh every time someone begged him to do something, then winked and reminded his audience that he wouldn't do anything without more tips. He knew what to do to let the money flow and keep his fans on the edge. Gaston watched, both intrigued and enthralled. There was something mesmerizing in looking at LeFou stroke himself, caress his whole body made of soft curves and fat reliefs. Every crease, every roll, every wave looked velvety under his hands, his fingers reaching places anyone would love to explore. In less time than it had taken to log onto the website, Gaston was painfully hard under his desk. LeFou was showing him things he didn’t know anyone could like, and he enjoyed them way too much. 

A hand on his thigh, Gaston noticed the amount of messages on the chat asking the camboy to ‘fuck Gaston’. He frowned, unsure of what they meant, then saw LeFou bring back into the camera field the large dildo that had been molded off his dick. A best seller among Villeneuve toys collection. Oh wow, did that happen often? Gaston swallowed, marvelling at the way his cock replica fit into LeFou’s soft palm. 

“You guys love when I fuck him, uh?” the man laughed in a deep husky voice. “You’re gonna have to tip better than that if you want more!”

Gaston felt himself type before he could even think. ‘ _How much for a Gaston POV?_ ’ 

“How much are you willing to give, LoverBoy69?” LeFou replied on the screen with a throaty chuckle. Gaston didn’t think twice before leaving a hundred euros tip. 

“Oh, oh… someone really wants that POV,” LeFou nodded before he placed the dildo right under the camera. This way, the viewer could easily imagine this was his own cock. Gaston could too, more than anyone. He didn’t notice his own hand slipping in his pants before it was too late, as LeFou started to give the toy the most indecent blowjob Gaston had ever seen, looking into the camera like the perfect good boy he was.

.

The next morning, Gaston felt tired and broke. He had spent way too much time and money on LeFou’s channel, leaving him generous tips and buying some of his hottest videos. The guy had a body made to fuck, a face as luscious as his ass, and that voice when he came! A fucking opera! Gaston was now certain of one thing: he wanted him and he would have him. As soon as possible.

He walked into the studios, determined to find him and fuck him, in front of a camera or not, when Lumière told him that it was a big day for LeFou: he was shooting his very first scene with a partner today. Gaston pouted. A partner? He was an actor, he could have done it! Why hadn’t LeFou picked him? He was the most famous and popular stallion at Villeneuve! Gaston walked to the studio where they were shooting, annoyed not to be the center of attention for once. 

Lumière grabbed his arm to prevent him from entering the room not to disturb the many light sources the technicians had installed, and it took Gaston all his willpower not to flip him off. He was the star, he had received so many awards, why didn’t his number one fan pick him to shoot his very first scene? That was stupid! Gaston remained behind a soundproof window, arms crossed, to watch the scene.

In the center of the room, LeFou was splayed on a couch, his beautiful creamy thighs spread for Stanley. All the memories of lustful videos rushed back to Gaston’s mind and groin. He bit his lips as LeFou arched and moaned under the other actor’s body. That Stanley was so weird! He didn’t even look at the camera, he didn’t try to look his best, he only looked at LeFou like he only cared about his pleasure. Pfffft! That was not what porn was about! Gaston knew how to look his best for his fans, his partners’ pleasure was not a priority. Stanley looked so focused on his sexy cast mate... what a jerk!

Gaston frowned. They both looked at each other, they smiled, winked and whispered sweet nothings. As if they were more interested in enjoying the part rather than playing pretend. What kind of bullshit was that? His guts twisted when LeFou suddenly let his head roll back on the couch and arched with crescendo moans. Stanley sped up his thrusts, giving his partner what felt like the most joyful orgasm. 

“What the hell?” Cogsworth scolded with his annoyed British accent. “You were not supposed to come for another twenty minutes, you fool!” 

“I know…” LeFou replied with a happy lazy laugh, “I know, sorry! Sorry, we can go on!” 

Stanley was laughing too, looking at LeFou in a way that was definitely unprofessional and that made Gaston jealous to no limits. Cogsworth clapped his hands.

“No, it’s alright. Let’s take a break, we’ll come back in an hour, we all need to cool down. One hour, guys!” 

Gaston watched as all the crew started to get busy with things and stuff, Mrs Potts offered tea to everyone, Mrs de Garderobe handed the actors towels to wipe themselves. The studio was buzzing with life and activities, but LeFou was still in Stanley’s embrace, nuzzling his throat and laughing again because that clown with cock-sucking lips apparently had funny things to say. About ten years later, or so he felt, Gaston saw them both going out of the studio room with towels tied around their waists. LeFou startled when they ran into each other.

“Oh… you, you were here, Gaston?”

“Yep,” Gaston frowned, probably green from jealousy. “You did your first scene, uh? Not bad… a little unprofessional perhaps but that’s what you get for picking amateurs.”

He shot Stanley a death glare saying so, to make his point heard. Stanley, less than impressed by his attitude, only rolled his eyes with a smirk. 

LeFou shrugged, “I think we were good, but thank you for your input.”

Man, that sweet little chubby nerd had some confidence! Gaston rolled his shoulders to make his muscles pop up. “So… why this choice? I mean, maybe a more experienced actor would have been… you know? A better option. Strategically speaking.” 

This time, LeFou’s look became more serious. He sighed. “What’s your deal, Gaston? Leave Stanley out of this, he’s an amazing actor. I don’t care for strategies. I chose him.”

“But I want you!” Gaston pouted, feeling like a child whose favorite toy was just put away. 

He wanted to stomp his feet on the ground or punch a wall, or arm wrestle Stanley and win, or just show how much better he was overall. Damn, this little cupcake of a guy had been around him like forever and now that Gaston wanted him, he was running away? 

“Yeah well, I’m with Stanley now,” LeFou stated, arms crossed, the ghost of a smirk on his beautiful face. “On and off screen, whether you like it or not. You’ve ignored me for months, maybe you should have payed attention before it was too late.” 

And with those harsh words, LeFou turned around and disappeared in the closest bathroom, the towel dancing around his bottom, leaving Gaston hard and as close as heartbroken as he had ever been. It made no sense, Gaston was the best, it was a fact! 

Frustrated, Gaston looked at the younger actor who was smiling, hands on his hips. Well, he was not exactly ugly, he was even kind of attractive, but not as much as Gaston, of course. 

“I don’t understand,” he huffed, running his hands over his smooth hair. “I thought he was into me, that he had some kind of crush or...?”

“He does,” Stanley said with a nod.

“So…? Now that you’re together he doesn’t want to…” 

“You know,” Stanley smirked. “We’re not exclusive, I’m with Sandy too. He knows I wouldn’t mind if the two of you had a thing going on.” 

“Wait, if he still wants me and you’re not exclusive, and he’s acting this way,” Gaston looked down, trying to process the twink’s words, to put two and two together. “You mean that… he’s going to make me run after him?” 

“He’s gonna make you _crawl_ after him,” Stanley laughed then clapped his arm before leaving. “Good luck with that, buddy!” 

.

The next morning, Stanley walked LeFou to his dressing room then leaned to kiss him on the lips.

“Have a good day, babe,” he smiled and rubbed his belly. “Work hard, stay soft.” 

“Thank you, have a good day too,” LeFou replied with a gentle look and another kiss. 

LeFou watched his boyfriend leave with a smile, touched to have found such a great partner on screen and in life. 

He pushed the door of his dressing room, noticed first the flowers gathered all around the place. Dozens of bouquets, not the cheapest kind. Right in the center of the room, Gaston was sitting on a chair, fully naked. He was tied to the chair with red satin ribbons, the bow strategically placed on his erection. Worst of all, his hair was free and he shot him a bright vampire toothed smile LeFou knew he wouldn’t be able to resist.

“Happy whatever you want,” Gaston purred. 

LeFou fished his phone in his pocket and took a quick picture. He was going to need evidence to explain Stanley why he had given up so fast on his promise to relentlessly tease Gaston.


	3. Les Folles Pâtisseries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bakery AU you didn't know you wanted!  
> Nothing but fluff and schmoopy feels...
> 
>  
> 
> For those who don't know me yet, Constance is Stanley as a trans woman.

“Yes, Constance, your cream is… hmmm! Delicious!” LeFou nodded enthusiastically, sucking on his finger. “It was a great idea to add a pinch of pistachio powder, you were right!” 

Constance grinned from ear to ear, blushing at her boss’ compliments. Her mentor’s opinion was the most important to her. LeFou took another spoonful of whipped cream and nodded again.

“Perfect! It will be perfect for our spring collec--...” 

His voice faded in his throat and Constance followed his gaze to see what had left him speechless. The door of the shop opened with a tiny bell sound. Of course, Constance immediately noticed and understood the reason for his behavior: Red Shirt was here. His name actually was Gaston, they had seen it on his credit card, but both bakers behind the counter were used to calling him Red Shirt as a private joke, for he always wore one. 

Constance disappeared in the kitchen to let her boss deal with Red Shirt who, she hoped, would finally make his move today, February the 14th. Constance knew these two were made for each other, she had a good feeling about it and her intuitions were never wrong! 

LeFou straightened his back and showed his brightest smile for his favorite customer.  
“ _Bonjour_! Let me guess, you’ll have the fruit pie and a sugar-free iced tea?” 

This was what Red Shirt always ordered, every week. He always ate the same thing, at the same table, and the owner of “ _Les Folles Pâtisseries_ ” wouldn't complain about that because this guy was a work of art. He was tall and muscular, his red t-shirts always too tight around his broad torso, and his handsome face always showed the purest emotions when he ate his diet snacks. When he liked a cake he looked happy as a kid. Today he wore a dark red satin shirt where some buttons threatened to pop anytime under the pressure of his bulging chest -a chest over which LeFou didn’t imagine laying his head at night at all. 

“Oh no,” Gaston smiled. “Not today… actually, I was wondering what you would recommend?” 

LeFou watched as Gaston leaned forward to take a closer look at the cakes under the glass counter. When he focused, he looked ever cuter, and LeFou was even less able to function. 

“See, I want to invite this girl out tonight and I thought nothing will convince her more than one of your creations! What do you suggest?” 

LeFou took a deep breath as his heart shattered in his chest; despite his knowing Gaston would probably never be interested in him in any way, he still kept a tiny little bit of hope that was just crushed under Gaston’s massive palm. He sighed.

“I would recommend the _fraisiers_ , Constance made them for Valentine’s Day,” he explained, pointing at small heart shaped strawberry cakes. “They are not too filling, with a very subtle hint of fresh ginger to spice things up a little… I think they’re the best choices.” 

Gaston’s face lit up as he looked back at him with a gorgeous smile. “Sounds perfect! I knew I could count on you two! Belle is gonna love it… give me two please? So we can both have one.” 

“Of course!” LeFou nodded. He had to bite his lower lip to try hiding his sad feelings while he boxed the cakes. This Belle was a lucky, lucky girl, and she probably didn’t even know it! 

Gaston thanked him again with a warm smile and a strong, even warmer handshake, before he left, oh so handsome and confident. LeFou sat in the corner of the room with a huge piece of _forêt noire_ and a hot cocoa. 

“I’m sorry,” Constance whispered.

LeFou shrugged. “Not your fault!” And he proceeded to bury his gloomy thoughts between layers of cream and liquor cherries.   
.

It was the middle of the afternoon when Gaston walked back into the shop, and both bakers instantly noticed something was off. He didn’t walk with his head up and his shoulders squared, he didn’t look confident and strong as he usually did. That was strange.

He slowly walked to the counter and let out a deep sigh, looking both at Constance and LeFou like a beaten puppy. 

“Give me your fattest stuff. Make it double. And a cappuccino, extra-cream, extra-sugar.” 

“I, uh…” LeFou scratched his chin as Constance stepped away to let him speak. “The fattest thing we have is the _kouign-amann_ , but… you’ve worked so hard on your diet, are you sure…?” 

“Yes!” Gaston whined. “Give me some. Please” 

LeFou noticed his eyes were rimmed with red and his lashes were still glued as if he had cried. How could this seemingly so confident Apollo look so defeated? The young baker kept giving him quick glances as he placed two slices of the buttery goodness on a plate, added a rose shaped strawberry for good measure and prepared the cappuccino. Gaston looked so down, a foot in the grave already, with his shoulders slumped. 

In the opposite corner of the room, Constance was gracefully slaloming between patrons to clean tables and gather empty plates, but she kept giving LeFou these insisting looks. Since he did not want to show he had understood her hints, she decided to add hand signs and to make kissing faces, to try to convince him it was a good idea to just invite the guy out. She was a cute friend and a wonderful baker but her so-called intuitions didn’t always made sense. 

And yet, LeFou felt like he had been lonely on Valentine’s Day for way too long: he was too busy with his shop to try finding someone and the gay community was so selective! Most of the dating profiles specified they didn’t want fat or feminine guys, well, LeFou was both and he didn’t want to be ashamed of himself. He was awesome. Lonely but awesome. 

This is why when he reached the checkout, he nodded understandingly, “She said no, uh?” 

“Yup,” Gaston sighed. “I don’t know what I did wrong.”

“Pffft I’m sure you didn’t do anything wrong, maybe she wasn't the right person for you? My friend Constance she thinks there’s a special someone for everyone, maybe she’s right?” 

“Maybe,” Gaston shrugged sadly. “Her _fraisiers_ were perfect by the way. Just the right amount of ginger. I ate both.”

It was hard to believe that with his muscular stature but Gaston seemingly was the kind of guy to eat his feelings up too. Serving him _kouign-amann_ felt destructive but LeFou didn’t have much of a choice. And as Constance kept going with her silly cheering dance behind Gaston’s back, LeFou heard himself say, “Actually you know what?”

He took one of their business cards and wrote down his number before he handed it to Gaston. 

“Here, my personal number; you can reach me anytime, any hour, day and night, if you need some comfort. I can even deliver home if you want.”

Gaston incredulously looked at the card. “Oh wow, really?” He broke into a wide grin. “Thank you so much man, that sounds great!” 

As his hot customer walked to a close table after paying for his afternoon delight, LeFou rushed back to the kitchen followed by Constance whose fancy apron frilled around her as she bounced. 

“So…? So???” she giggled.

LeFou rolled his eyes, trying not to get too worked up. “I gave him my number but I’m not sure he got the right message. I’m afraid he’s gonna ask me to deliver a dozen _millefeuilles_ at his place in the middle of the night or something.” 

Constance’s excitement barely tempered down and she made a face, but LeFou felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. A text from some unknown number. He brushed his shoulder to Constance’s to let her read at the same time.

_‘So… when do you finish tonight?’_

LeFou pushed Constance towards the small window so that she could check out the room. “What is he doing?” 

“Eating. And blushing. And watching his phone,” she whispered in a conspiring tone.

LeFou quickly glanced at their handsome client. He was eating, staring at his phone like he was waiting for an answer, and his face was indeed a lovely shade of red. LeFou quickly typed _‘7:30, why?’_ and saw Gaston’s face light up at the answer. Gosh, he looked happy? It seemed unbelievable to him that such a hot stud would actually want him: LeFou knew he would only be a default replacement for this poor rejected lover, but he would settle for that. Gaston was too cute an opportunity to pass up. The reply came within seconds as this handsome idiot grinned at his own phone like he was alone in the world.

_‘Great! I have a reservation at Gusteau’s at 9, don’t wanna cancel it. I pick you up?’_

_‘Sure!’_ LeFou texted back, but he wasn’t sure of anything at this point. 

He wiped his hands on a towel, mumbling to Constance. “Is this a date? I’m not sure.”

“Of course this is a date!” Constance sighed with a fond yet exasperated look. “Why wouldn’t it be?” 

“Maybe he just saw I was fat and thought he could take me out to eat not to cancel his reservation!” 

Constance shook her head and slapped his bottom with an old rag, “Maybe he wants to lick whipped cream of that silly ass of yours, you can never know!” 

LeFou appreciated her enthusiasm but he could not bring himself to believe her. He was not lucky when it came to dating, tonight would be no exception. But a pity fuck sometimes was better than celibacy. Gathering his courage, LeFou walked back to his counter to serve clients. He almost choked when Gaston appeared in front of him with his plate almost full.

“Wha-- what is it?” LeFou panicked, heart racing in his chest. “Is it not good? Don’t you like it?” 

“Can I have a doggy bag, please?” Gaston smiled. “I’m bringing a hottie to a nice restaurant tonight and if I eat all of this I won’t be hungry anymore!” 

LeFou nodded, feeling his face turn as red as the raspberry macarons before him. He quickly stored the leftovers in a box.

“It will still be fresh for a couple days, just heat it in a oven for five minutes before serving.” 

“Cool! We’ll have it for breakfast then!” Gaston offered with a knowing wink. 

LeFou’s eyes widened in surprise. Oh now that was a ‘stay the night and have breakfast together’ kind of date? He looked at Constance who crossed her arms with a proud smirk and mouthed ‘My intuitions!’ like she knew everything. 

.

_One year later._

“So… what do you think?” Constance asked shyly, fidgeting with the ribbons on her dress.

“This is amazing, your most beautiful piece so far!” Gaston exclaimed.

LeFou gave her a warm smile and took her hands. “I think you’re ready to get your own shop, Constance. Why don’t we go to the bank next week to discuss a loan? I’ll take security for you.” 

The young woman blushed and placed her hands on her cheeks. “Oooh thank you, thank you so much!” 

She kissed both their cheeks then turned towards the huge wedding cake she had design all by herself. It was white and dark red, had antlers on top and many decorations she had patiently crafted all week. 

“We couldn't have dreamed of a better cake,” Gaston stated as he adjusted his future husband’s tie. “Thanks to you, ma puce.” 

“And thanks to the best teacher you could have,” he added and kissed LeFou’s nose. 

LeFou wrapped his arms around Gaston with a happy sigh. “Can you believe we are getting married today, love of my life?”

“Still feels like a dream,” Gaston admitted against his lips. 

Constance bit her lower lip. She looked away, really trying not to say anything, until she triumphantly blurted the “I told you so!” that had burned her lips for a whole year.


	4. Warm ten inches (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> This is it. It's the plot. I wanted to keep it super short but the second part turned out serious and angsty so I decided to make it two chapters, to keep the first one light-hearted.

The first time his doorbell rang that evening, LeFou was carefully browsing Netflix to decide which new episodes of his favorite tv shows would keep him company when he would eat his pizza. He loved cooking but tonight he wanted to rest after a hard week working at the pub, and nothing could motivate him to spend any amount of energy. Well, almost nothing.

He startled, almost ran to the door, a bill in his hand. As an adult, receiving the pizza one just ordered felt like Christmas to a child. Would Santa have been generous with pepperoni and cheese? LeFou opened the door with a grin, only to be met with an even wider smile he had never seen before. A new delivery guy. A tall, well built, handsome guy with a hot smile and eyes that sparkled, big white teeth and a cheeky look. 

“Oh…” LeFou gasped. 

He knew Tom had left the small town to join his boyfriend in Paris but in this very moment there was no way he could remember it, not when the new guy seemed even hotter and spicier than the pizza he was bringing. 

Seeming just as surprised as him, the delivery guy eyed LeFou from head to toes then nodded, “Oh.. wow!” 

Wow? What did that even mean? LeFou quickly held out his hand to give him the cash he owed the shop and end up this awkward transaction, but the man turned his own hand over then shook LeFou’s with a warm smile. “Nice to meet you, I’m Gaston!”

LeFou felt himself blush up to the roots of his untied hair. Opening the door to get a full pizza for himself, unshaved, wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt, shouldn’t feel like the start of a bad adult movie, and yet it did. Gaston’s smile made him weak in the knees. 

“Nice to… Gaston… I am pleased…” the young client babbled before he sighed, “LeFou. My friends call me that.” 

“Sweet!” Gaston exclaimed, raising a surprised eyebrow. “Funny nickname, I’d love to hear the story behind it!” 

LeFou shook his head. “Oh that’s just my last name. My first name is worse, so…” 

Realizing he was babbling, LeFou swiftly slid the bill in Gaston’s palm, only to feel warm fingers brush his in return, almost imperceptibly. Gaston took his sweet time to unfold the bill, carefully store it in his purse, then search for coins.

“It’s okay!” LeFou assured. “You can keep the change!”

He would have said everything so that hot guy would just leave him alone with his pizza and stop being so tantalizing. He was the kind of man LeFou knew he could never ever have, and yet he couldn't help falling for every single time. 

“So… you’re gonna eat it alone?” Gaston asked as he nonchalantly handed him the warm box and leaned his shoulder against the doorframe. 

LeFou felt himself blush even harder. He nervously fidgeted with his t-shirt. “I… there will probably be leftovers. I mean… maybe, maybe not…” 

He wanted to yell ‘Why do you care?’ but even though he looked like a jock, Gaston did not sound like a bully. His grin grew wider and to Lefou’s surprise he stated,

“Ambitious? I like that!” 

LeFou could not believe the guy’s attitude. He seemed to find this whole thing funny, amusing even. His smiles felt warm and teasing. LeFou had had his share of liars and players so he preferred to be upfront now. He scratched his head.

“I, uh… are you flirting with me?”

Gaston raised both eyebrows with a look that didn’t bother looking innocent. “Me? Well, I’m really not allowed to do that… that would be unprofessional, even when the client is very cute.”

“... okay?” LeFou smiled, looking down. “You really wouldn’t like to be unprofessional…” 

“Absolutely not,” Gaston replied, a tone lower. “Even when the client is very cute.” 

LeFou could not believe such a handsome man would be into him, especially after seeing him in such a sloppy outfit, but Gaston’s relaxed body language made no doubt. He was almost feline looking as he leaned against the doorframe, hips tilted and shoulders squared. He actually seemed interested. 

“Do you order often? I’m new to the shop…”

“Yeah I figured that out,” LeFou smiled. “I order… sometimes. I’m kind of a regular. I mean…” 

He sheepishly tapped his index on his chubby belly, not missing the way Gaston licked his lips at the sight. 

“Maybe I shouldn’t…” 

“I can’t encourage you to make us run out of business,” Gaston replied with a shrug. “You’re supporting local stores, you’re a philanthropist, LeFou!” 

LeFou snorted at his words. The pizza box shook and lost balance so Gaston placed his hand under LeFou’s to help him. Doing so, he had also stepped closer, much closer. 

“Thanks,” LeFou whispered. Gaston was so close, merely inches away from his face. 

“That would be too bad if it fell,” Gaston purred. “I would have to go get another then come back to your place later.”

LeFou noticed how the man looked at his eyes, his mouth, searching for his approval. 

“How would you feel about that? I mean *if* I had to come back later…” 

“I would feel… hungry?” LeFou pouted before he noticed the double-entendre that Gaston didn’t miss. 

Gaston leaned forward with a cheeky smile. “I wouldn't want such a good client to be hungry!” 

He bit his lower lip, wrinkled his nose with a wink. LeFou could have run to hide in a mouse hole, why were hot guys so intimidating? It seemed obvious that Gaston wanted to flirt with him, maybe even more, but LeFou couldn't help wondering if this was a joke of some sort. 

And even though he did not want to ask, he heard himself mumble, “Is this some kind of prank?” 

Gaston seemed genuinely surprised with his question and he raised an eyebrow. “Hmm… no? It’s just me meeting a really cute single guy and trying to see if I can get lucky?” 

He put a hand on his hip and added, “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, if it’s the case I’ll stop!” 

“Oh… uh… I don’t really want you to stop,” LeFou admitted with a blush. “I mean…” 

When Gaston winked and gave him one of his best seductive smiles, LeFou felt like some old-school saxophone track was about to start playing in the distance. The guy looked at him pretty much the same way LeFou looked at his pizza. Gaston brushed his fingers on LeFou’s wrist. A loud stomach rumble echoed in the hall, making them both laugh. 

“Poor you, you’re so hungry!” Gaston chuckled.

More red than ever, LeFou chose to hide his embarrassment with humor. “I’m starving to death!” 

“Not on my watch!” Gaston ordered in a peremptory tone and opened the box to pick a slice of pepperoni from the pizza. He then folded it in two and placed it between LeFou’s slightly parted lips. “It’s hero time!” 

“My savior!” LeFou managed to joke as he chewed on the savoury treat. He had only had a taste of Gaston's fingers and that already left him wanting for more. 

Feeling that Gaston was indeed interested in him, LeFou dared to place his palm over the guy’s stomach, feeling strong abs under the fabric. 

“Thank you…” 

Gaston stared at his lips for a few seconds, then brushed them with his index before sucking it clean. “You had some… here…” 

LeFou bit his lower lip with a mischievous smirk, unable not to jump on the occasion. “Oh oops, I thought I swallowed everything.” 

Gaston both laughed and half-choked, placing his closed fist on his mouth. He shook his head with a playful look. “You’re unbelievable.” 

“I’m not the one who started this,” LeFou provoked with a wink. 

He usually was not the flirty type, he was just as good with seduction as a frying pan could be, but Gaston made it so easy. It was natural to reply to him, to follow his game as if they had known each other for much longer. He was wondering if he should invite him to come in when Gaston brushed his fingers on LeFou’s scruffy cheek. The gesture was soft, warm and tender. They could not take their eyes off each other. And as Gaston was about to speak, his phone rang. 

Startling, the delivery guy quickly answered. LeFou could only hear inarticulate shouts through the phone, from a person who seemed angry. 

“Yes, sir. Yes, sir. On my way, sir!”

Gaston hung up and made a face. “Sorry, that was my boss… he… he saw that I was staying here for too long and he… Adam can be a real beast when he’s angry, I mean, the other pizzas are getting cold, so… I gotta go!”

LeFou clung to his pizza box, wanting to say no, ask for his number, beg him to stay because never before had such a hot guy taken interest in him, but Gaston was already running down the stairs. LeFou sadly closed the door and went back to his couch. 

Goodbye, sexy pizza guy. 

The moment he opened the box, LeFou noticed there was no chili oil even though he had explicitly asked for it. With a grin he took his phone and called back the shop to notify them of their mistake. The employee apologized and promised that they would fix the problem as quickly as possible. 

“Sir,” the voice with a British accent asked. “We have noticed Gaston stayed a bit longer than necessary at your place. Was everything okay with him?”

LeFou frowned, slightly concerned by the working conditions of his beautiful hero. “Of course, why? I was just, uh… looking for cash. Is that really a thing now, you’re tracking your guys?” 

“It’s a bit complicated,” the voice admitted. “Have a good evening, sir.” 

.

Fifteen minutes later, LeFou opened his front door almost before the bell even rang. Gaston seemed just as happy to see him one more time, as if he expected this reunion. He handed him three small packets of oil with a wide smile. 

“You requested some seasoning.”

“What can I say?” LeFou teased, “I love spicing things up.” 

Gaston chuckled, bit his lower lip. “Isn’t it cannibalism… someone like you eating hot sauce?” 

LeFou looked down, blushing, as Gaston added, “Because you’re hot sauce.” 

“Same goes for you and those pizzas,” LeFou replied. “... ‘cause you’re cheesy.” 

Gaston gave him the most endearing smile. He took two steps forward, his broad chest just beneath his client’s eyes. LeFou shyly looked up. Gaston was tall, handsome, mesmerizing. When he leaned forward, LeFou raised on the tip of his toes.

Gaston gently cupped his cheek in his warm hand that smelled like leather and pizza. He slowly leaned in, closer and closer, his thumb tracing the curves of LeFou’s chin. Tilting his head back, LeFou could feel the other man’s breath over his mouth. He slightly parted his lips, waiting, expecting the kiss to come. He hoped it would be just the right amount of softness, respectful yet passionate and slightly rough in the end. Gaston’s nose brushed against his. 

“Monsieur LeFou!” a voice screeched in the stairway. “I already told you not to demonstrate your sinful ways where children can see them!” 

LeFou angrily fisted Gaston’s shirt not to yell at his old neighbor.

“Go back to your century, Agatha!” he growled. “Children won’t die if they see two men kissing!” 

“You should not provoke the Lord!” the old lady prophesied, one finger raised. “The Lord…!”

Gaston turned his head towards her and gave her a lustful wink. “Oh don’t worry Ma’am, you’ll hear loud and clear about the Lord through the wall when I’m in bed with your neighbor!” 

LeFou buried his face in the crook of Gaston’s neck to hide his nervous laughter as Agatha stormed back into her apartment with several curses and promises of eternal hell. Gaston squeezed him in his strong arms before stepping back.

“I really have to go.”

“I know,” LeFou murmured. 

“I know where you live now,” Gaston said, gently holding his fingers, before shaking his head. “Oh no, that sounds creepy, I mean…” 

LeFou chuckled, letting him go with way too many regrets. “No problem. You can stop by when you’re in the neighborhood. If you want.” 

Gaston simply nodded, gently poked his nose and started walking backwards. “Bon appétit, beau gosse!” 

LeFou blew him a kiss and closed his door to hide his sadness. He looked through the peephole to see Gaston giving a last look around as if he wanted to remember everything from this building. 

LeFou took the chili oil and joined the pizza waiting for him in front of tv. It was barely warm now but it reminded him of the most daring flirt of his life. Gaston knew where he lived, the choice was his now.

.

LeFou startled when he heard the knocks on the door. He almost fell from the couch where he had dozed off a long time ago. It was almost midnight. LeFou stumbled from the couch, ran to the door, the taste of pizza still on his tongue. Who the hell was visiting at this hour? If it was Agatha again to warn him that homosexuality was a sin… 

“Gaston?!” LeFou yawned as he opened. He blinked a few times, rubbed his half-closed eyes with his fists then shook his head from left to right to dissipate the fog.

Gaston instantly grasped the situation. He placed a hand on his mouth. “Oh crap, did I wake you up? Sorry, my shift just ended and…” 

“You came,” LeFou finished with a touched smile. He added, pulling on his own ruffled shirt, “I didn’t really get dressed up for a date…” 

“What do you mean? You look even cuter when you’re sleepy!” Gaston assured with a grin. When he smiled, his whole face lit up, the corners of his eyes crinkled, and that was so enthusiastic LeFou knew he couldn't have been mad at him. “I dropped by because I was promised a good tip in kisses and…” 

LeFou laughed and pulled him inside, holding him by the lapels of his leather jacket. “Just kisses?” 

As he pulled harder, closing the door shut with his foot, LeFou saw a large number of condoms fall from the jacket onto the floor. Gaston turned red, bit his lower lip with a sheepish look. 

“I didn’t know your size?” 

LeFou picked an XXL condom up and raised an eyebrow. “Ambitious? I like that!” 

Gaston's lips crashed on his and LeFou had to stop thinking for a while.


	5. Warm ten inches (part 2)

“Will you stop biting my ass?” LeFou lazily giggled, face down on the pillow. 

“Butt… Do I have to?” Gaston replied as he covered his last nibble with kisses to apologize. 

LeFou rolled over and rested his arms above his head. Gaston crawled against him to rest his head on his shoulder. 

The flirting part went on for a long time after they jumped on each other in the hall. They had teased, laughed, had friendly banters and too many orgasms. 

LeFou brushed his fingers all over Gaston's face, his nose, his lips. “Maybe you should go now… if you stay, the next step is getting to know each other, exchanging numbers, me asking how like your eggs, all that stuff.”

The moment he spoke, LeFou knew his words were poorly chosen because Gaston chuckled with a mischievous yet adorable laugh. “I like my eggs either in your hands or anywhere close to you, thanks.” 

LeFou smothered his laugh against Gaston’s shoulder. Large hands were roaming all over his body, giving him goosebumps. 

“Do you want me to leave?”

“No, I was just offering you a way out,” LeFou replied sincerely. 

Gaston nuzzled his throat like a needy cat, covered his skin with kisses. “I would love to stay. If you don’t mind? I don’t want to embarrass you.” 

LeFou wrapped his arms around his lover, wondering how an impromptu encounter with a delivery man could turn into more than a quick one-night stand. “Stay, if you can handle my snoring.” 

“You’re such a sweet guy,” Gaston repeated for the twentieth time that night. He stole a quick kiss, settled on the pillow to look him in the eyes. “So, who are you, mysterious Monsieur LeFou?”

“I… I work at this pub in town ‘La Taverne’, I’m a little bit of everything, waiter, bartender, singer…” LeFou shrugged, not sure what to say about himself. 

“Singer?” Gaston repeated, both surprised and impressed.

LeFou blushed. “Yes, I… I get the party going so that patrons drink more, you know? I improvise songs about them, keep them in the mood to drink and spend money… that’s business.” 

“And talent! It’s not easy to improvise songs, just like that,” Gaston interrupted before adding with a smirk, “I already heard you had a powerful voice though.” 

LeFou looked away, cheeks burning as he remembered the way his voice had raised as Gaston took great care of him. He looked at his handsome partner, rubbed his face on the palm that was caressing him, gentle fingers playing with his hair. 

“What about you, sexy porn trope, what is your story?” 

LeFou immediately regretted asking as Gaston’s look turned darker, filled with a deep sadness and mixed feelings. He twisted a hair strand around his finger, brushed LeFou’s nose and lips. 

“Listen, I… you seem like an awesome guy and to be honest, I would love to have something with you… to go on dates, hang out, we… I love your place, all the tastes we have in common, the music, the movies…” Gaston looked into his eyes. “You feel like boyfriend material to me.”

LeFou swallowed the lump in his throat. Why did he say such sweet things in such a dark tone? 

“The thing is, if we end up together you’ll learn about it soon enough so I prefer to be honest and tell you right away.” Gaston said with a heavy sigh. “I’m on probation. I did… bad things last year. I screwed up.” 

That was a lot to process and LeFou could feel his heart rate grow faster, worried by the sudden revelation. His throat was dry as he tried to nod. Gaston gently touched his cheek.

“I was delivering sushi and I… I thought I was trying to seduce a girl, a regular client of the shop, but… turns out it was harassment. I went too far, I didn’t realize. I thought women liked when men insist, that she wanted me to conquer her, I hadn't imagined that no meant no…”

“Is that why your current shop tracks you?” LeFou asked, connecting dots.

“Yep,” Gaston nodded without even asking how he knew that. “The worst part is that my boss, Adam, is the girl’s husband. He really believes in second chances and redemption, he has strong ideals and he wanted to get me back on tracks, he hired me and offered to pay for my year in college if I took at least one gender study class.” 

Gaston rolled on his back with a groan, placing his hands on his face. “Ohhh, if he learns I shagged a client!” 

LeFou grabbed Gaston’s wrist with a serious look. “Hey… I don’t know what you did in the past but this, tonight? I wanted this as much as you did, if not more. There was no ambiguity, I demanded this. You had my full consent, ok?” 

Gaston nodded with a strange look, as if it were the first time he heard such words. He rolled onto his side again. “I kissed her despite her saying no, I started stalking her to run into her ‘by accident’… I wanted to be like my dad, you know? Women were trophies for him and I really felt like I had to be like that, a winner… turns out I was a pathetic loser.” 

LeFou felt Gaston’s hands leave his body. 

“This is all that happened. The girl was smart and she stopped me before I went too far, but…” Gaston sighed. “I’m not really a good person, and I didn’t want you to find out about this later. Now you know the drill, I can… I can leave if you want.” 

Taking his time to process all the information, lost in his thoughts, LeFou couldn't help running his fingers in Gaston’s hair. 

“So… what changed you?” he eventually asked. “You’ve done nothing but ask if I was okay, if I wanted this, all night. You don’t feel like the guy from last year anymore. Did the gender study classes do that?” 

Gaston slightly turned his head with a pout.

“Well, being arrested for being a player was tough, even though I really thought she was crazy. It was hard to understand at first. You know, when you’re so convinced you’re right that your brain doesn’t want to see the bigger picture? But then also… my best friend transitioned last year, and that’s the moment I realized what kind of fucked up world we live in. The way people treated Constance, in a way they would never dare to before when they still thought she was a boy? That was gross… and fetichizing… all of a sudden they doubted her intelligence and only cared about her body parts. It got me thinking, a lot.” 

Gaston scratched the bridge of his nose. “I started seeing things differently. I got into fights for her, to defend her, and she was angry because she could fight for herself, but she was also happy that I was on her side… she’s complicated, Constance.” 

“Just like all of us,” LeFou shrugged. 

He gently brushed his fingers on Gaston’s shoulder, traced the curves of his muscles. With a body like that, he could have forced LeFou to do anything he wanted and yet, he had spent his time asking for consent and precisions about what he liked and what he didn’t. 

LeFou kissed the corner of his mouth. “Thank you for your honesty. I appreciate you told me, it means a lot.” 

Gaston shyly looked at him for a while, keeping his hands to himself. He seemed to hesitate, unsure of how to act. Understanding he had to be more open about what he wanted, LeFou brushed his thumb over Gaston's lips.

“So, what’s your kind of date? Fancy dinners at four star restaurants or Netflix and chill? Snogging in cinemas or picnics by the sea?” 

“Both,” Gaston laughed, visibly relieved. “I like both.” 

He was just as LeFou had felt him all evening, both confident and shy, sometimes cheeky, sometimes fragile, strong but sensitive, too aware of himself. LeFou took a minute to think about all of it then gently rolled him over. He slowly wrapped himself around Gaston, embracing him from behind, and started to hum in his ear before singing softly, improvising as he used to do every night at the pub.

“Gosh, it disturbs me to see you Gaston,  
Looking so down in the dumps…”

Gaston tried to turn his head with a confused “... uh?” but LeFou kept him in place, comfortably settled between his arms. 

“Everyone here’d love to be you Gaston,  
Even when taking your lumps,”   
LeFou continued softly but with just the right amount of vibrato in his voice. 

“There’s no man in town as admired as you,  
You’re everyone’s favorite guy…  
Everyone's awed and inspired by you,  
And it’s not very hard to see why…” 

Gaston hid his embarrassed laugh against the pillow but his blush couldn't lie. LeFou found that interesting, thinking about the low deep moan that had escaped his new lover’s lips when he had playfully called him a good boy. Gaston seemed to love praise, it was good to know. 

“I’m weirdly aroused,” Gaston admitted with a chuckle. “I don’t know if I want to slip a condom on you or fall asleep in your arms.” 

“You can rest and I’ll owe you one in the morning?” LeFou suggested despite his erection settled against the warmth of his partner’s skin. 

“What will happen if I stay the night, handsome?” 

“I’ll spoon the hell outta you,” LeFou whispered in his ear. “Then we’ll have breakfast and shower sex. Or not, if you don’t want to.” 

“Sounds like a plan!” Gaston purred, already half-asleep. “Thank you… for everything.” 

LeFou replied by kissing his neck. He let out a soft sigh, snuggled closer. Gaston tasted like bad ideas and mistakes, and he wondered what he’d gotten himself into, but he wouldn't trade his place for anything.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know I needed a wrestlers AU until a couple of days ago... and now I can't stop thinking about it. This chapter is ridiculously schmoopy. Must be the holidays mood getting to me. 
> 
> (Also, Stanley is an asshole in this story, because I needed one.)

“LeFou! LeFou! LeFou!”

Gaston heard the crowd cheering for his opponent in the wide venue, everyone so pumped about the fight to come. He stomped the floor with his feet wrapped in light boots, jumped up and down a few times, ready for some action. Out there, LeFou was seducing the audience with his eloquent speech; as weeks went by, he gained more and more popularity among spectators and his online ratings were better than ever. People loved LeFou, and even though he would never admit it out loud in public, Gaston could understand why. The man was one of the best wrestlers of his generation: strong, fast, creative, smart. He knew how to fight, how to jump, how to offer for a captivating show.

Slipping his fingers under the seams of his bright red boxers decorated with gold antlers, Gaston adjusted the cup over his groin to make sure he was protected. He couldn’t wait to finally enter the stage and steal some of the attention but now LeFou was heating the audience with a song of his invention.

Gaston grunted and gave Stanley, his opponent’s manager, a dark glare. “He’s got to stop this shit, this is ridiculous!” 

“He knows his job,” Stanley replied with a cocky shrug. “He’s what the crowd really wants, you’re not going to last, Gaston.” 

Gaston punched a training bag to hide his smirk. Stanley was ruthless, nothing could stand between him and money. The guy could smell cash in a trash can and was not afraid to get his hands dirty. But Gaston was not afraid, he knew his worth, he had been The Hunter for way too long to feel threatened by a young shark like him. And oh how he loved to see LeFou gain momentum! His nemesis had so much potential, Gaston could tell he was going to get big, besides he was such a pleasure to wrestle...

As an assistant pointed at the ring to warn him it was going to be time to go, Gaston’s theme song started and he squared his shoulders, raised his chin to make his entrance. He walked into the venue, eyeing everyone around the ring. LeFou turned around to look at him, hands on his cheeks with a fake surprised look.

“Oh no!” LeFou simpered, raising his voice like a young girl. “What am I seeing? The great Gaston himself? Lord help me, what am I going to do?” 

With a predatory grin, Gaston swiftly slid behind the ropes and onto the ring, moving fast to show his agility. Today was a big day, they both had kept their hair free, which promised severe hair pulling and unfair moves -that they had planned and practised together before.

“Get ready to get your fat ass handed to ya,” Gaston suggested in a loud voice to provoke him. 

LeFou slapped his own spandex covered bottom with a grin, “My fat ass could bench press you anytime, you smug son of a bitch!”

Gaston suppressed a shiver at the thought. He loved to see his enemy’s face light up every time they threatened each other. Nothing was more thrilling than the power demonstrations they shared, circling each other like two wolves fighting for dominance.

“I’m gonna ruin you,” he articulated with a squint. 

LeFou snorted, poked his chest. “Ha! If you want it, come and get it.” 

Gaston adjusted the champion belt around his waist. He heard the audience go wild as he ran towards LeFou who slid to the left to avoid him like a toreador. When his opponent jumped on him and crushed him under his wide belly, Gaston remembered why he wore a cup: to conceal his hard-ons. 

.

It was almost midnight when Gaston was finally done signing autographs and posing for selfies with his fans. Many girls had tried to grope him; their phone numbers were written on his arms and chest, and his clothes were stained with lipstick. He could get a new groupie every night if he wanted, and there still would be a lot of disappointed ladies.

Gaston crashed in his Uber with a groan and read to the driver the address he had just been texted. Twenty minutes later he was in the elevator of yet another hotel he didn’t know with his light travel bag. He craved a bath and a good night of rest. Gaston searched for room 73, knocked twice. 

When LeFou opened, they barely had time to get inside the room before they were in each other’s arms. After the energetic fight, their bodies craved tenderness, intimacy. They walked to the bed together, locked in a warm embrace, as they covered each other in soft kisses. They brushed their noses together, nuzzled each other’s cheeks like needy cats, soft sighs turning into purrs.

LeFou brushed his fingers over Gaston’s bruised lips. “Oh, I didn't go easy on you…”

“I’ll be fine,” Gaston whispered, kissing his fingertips. “Nothing I can’t handle.”

They sat together on the king size bed and started slowly removing each other’s clothes, discovering once again the bodies they knew by heart, in a more peaceful way. There was no hurry, they wanted to enjoy their too short time together, make every second matter. Most of their energy had been spent during the fight, only remained the desire to be close.

Gaston ran his fingers in his lover’s locks.   
“So… are you gonna ruin me?” 

LeFou gave him one of his brightest smiles. “Nah… was thinking about making sweet love to you, what do you say?”

Gaston felt himself shiver at the promise. He loved when his partner took his time, so slow, so soft, when they forgot all ideals of performance to just be together. He rolled on his back with a whisper, “Yes, please…” 

LeFou did not get up to pick a condom, not yet, there would be a good amount of cuddling first. Gaston wrapped his arms around his secret lover’s neck, spread his legs to welcome him. Sometimes, they fell asleep together before they even had a chance to start. The snuggles at this point were more important than their erections. 

“I love you so much,” Gaston moaned between kisses. 

“Love you too, babe,” LeFou murmured in his ear, hands all over his body, before he added, “By the way… I meant it earlier when I called you a son of a bitch.” 

Gaston tilted his head with a curious look, as he often did.

LeFou kissed the tip of his nose with a chuckle, “Because you’re my cute puppy.”

They both giggled at the terrible pun, holding each other tightly. Gaston felt his mind wander to places he wasn’t sure he enjoyed. They had so little time together, why spoil it with dark thoughts? He didn’t like to think too much about his troubles and yet…

“What’s going on, honey?” LeFou asked against his jaw as he kissed him tenderly. 

Gaston looked at the ceiling then at his lover, unable to play pretend. “I’m... tired of hiding. I want to go out for brunch with you, I want to show my man off at parties, I want you to meet my family, I want your toothbrush at my place… I’m tired of all these hotel rooms and the lies, and the faking... I’m tired.” 

LeFou looked away with a sad sigh. “We can’t, sweetheart. We just can’t.” 

Gaston grunted as the man he loved so dearly covered him in kisses. His touch was almost unbearable when he spoke like this. Feeling his reticence, LeFou stopped and gently brushed his fingers on his face, understanding he could not avoid the serious talk anymore.

“Pudding, our whole business is based on our hatred for each other. The Federation will never accept us dating, you’re my nemesis you just can’t be my boyfriend,” LeFou bluntly stated, all logical and cold. Gaston hated when he said such things, he sounded like Stanley! They were just playing enemies on the ring, they truly were lovers in real life, period.

Gaston ran a hand in his hair with a frustrated huf. “Ok love, be honest with me for a second. Is this about the Federation or about us? Without the job, without the fame, would you want us to be official, or is it just too serious for you?” 

“What part of ‘I love you’ don’t you understand?” LeFou replied with a reassuring smile as he brushed their noses together once again. “You mean the world to me, Gaston. Right now, you’re my one and only. I would love to go out with you, to stop wondering if we were discreet enough, to kiss you in the streets, to hang out at your place and taste your mom’s famous omelette. There’s nothing I want more in life, but I don’t want to ruin our careers with my whims.” 

Gaston nuzzled his lover’s throat, relieved with his warm answer. “Well then, we only have to convince the Federation…” 

LeFou shook his head, his brow furrowed. “I don’t know how we could do that. When we fight, we bring so much audience… the big guns will never want to let all that money go.” 

“I was thinking we could fight together, instead of each other,” Gaston said in a light tone to hide the fact he had thought about that relentlessly for days. “We’d be a team on stage and a couple in real life? That could be a good marketing strategy. You know how they love when we bring work at home and keep the act outside the ring...” 

LeFou looked at him with a dreamy smile, eyes widening at the suggestion. “I… I had never thought about that! Wow! But… do you really think the viewers are ready for an openly gay couple of wrestlers?” 

“Pffft, if these homophobic dumbasses made Dwayne a star, they can handle us!” Gaston shrugged, hiding how excited he was about the possibility.

Gaston felt LeFou lay on top of him, placing his warm cheek over his heart. He felt more than he heard the words. “That would be awesome… I don’t know how we could do it, but… that would be perfect.” 

.

Two months later

A soft hand took his and Gaston gently squeezed it as they walked towards their favorite spot for brunch -their eggs were perfect, and the triplets had been his number one fans ever since the beginning of his wrestling career so they always granted Gaston some privileges. Even though he was the shiest at first, now LeFou loved public displays of affection, and yes, there were often paparazzi following them, their kisses ended in magazines and blogs, but after having to stay hidden for so long, it didn’t matter much to them. Anything felt better than the closet.

As expected, his manager and the Federation had not wanted to hear about their shenanigans at first. They didn’t even mention their idea to Stanley who positively hated everything related to Gaston, and had decided to take things in hand themselves.

During a fight, a big one, broadcasted live across the country, they had turned an impressive series of move into a warm kiss. LeFou had known how to turn this into a full show, playing pretend with a few “Why are we even fighting?” and “I love you too much for that!” that had been replayed, made fun of, autotuned and giffed ever since. 

The audience had been shy at first, some people cheered right away, some people booed. That’s when their friends Adam and Robert had entered the ring, happy to play along as they had planned, and started insulting them, calling them homophobic slurs. They all could see Stanley backstage, furious with their stunt, who yelled that nothing of all this was scripted, this was insane. After an epic fight, Gaston and LeFou had won the audience’s sympathy and Stanley had quickly appreciated their relationship when he started seeing the ratings and the consequential money their coup d’éclat brought. Now the asshole proudly gave interviews to LGBT media saying how supportive he was of his favorite star.

Gaston entwined his fingers to his sweetheart’s. They were finally out and proud, and their business had never been so successful: dreams did come true after all. As they walked by a construction site, Gaston noticed two workers pointing at them. He tensed, expecting a bad experience, but the older men eventually walked towards them with bright smiles, waving in their direction.

“Hello,” the first said. “Sorry to bother you, I’m Tom and this is Richard, my boyfriend, and…”

“Fiancé,” Richard corrected proudly.

“Yes, fiancé now, you’re right!” Tom nodded before he shook LeFou’s hand. “I-- I just wanted to thank you, if it weren’t for you I would never have dared to ask a coworker out, so… thank you, really. It’s guys like you that make the world change, you know…” 

Gaston was touched by their words, but not as much as LeFou. He was blushing, beaming, so happy as he congratulated the two future grooms. He quickly offered a selfie that their fans accepted without an hesitation, and as they all stuck together to take the picture, ignoring the curious looks around them, Gaston wondered if after all, redefining manliness as honestly as possible was not the simplest way to be the “best guy in town”.


End file.
